Malfoys Get What They Want
by Zivandre
Summary: What will one Draco Malfoy do to get the love of his life? Nothing can stop him down his road for retribution, not even murder. Written for The Quidditch League, Season 5, Round 11. Seeker position!


_**This is written for The Quidditch League! Season Five, Round 11!**_

 _ **Team: Kenmare Kestrals**_

 _ **Position: Seeker**_

 _ **Prompt: Write about a second chance on a rainy day(s) OR Write about a missed oppurtunity on a snowy night(s).**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

 _ **..**_

Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the sidewalk, across from a two-story, modern townhome. It was Christmas night, and instead of spending it huddled inside of his Manor, drinking tea and talking Pureblood nonsense with his mother, he was watching her.

Hermione Granger, what used to be the bane of his existence, and more often than not, the receiving end of his vocabulary of insults. Now, she was his past, present, and future. He would wake, think, and dream, of her. She was his missed opportunity at a comfortable, exciting, and most of all, lovely life.

Around five years ago, when she joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he had to report to her, twice a week, due to his probation. He had decided to take it slow, due to their rocky past. And, even though they met for coffee and lunch, he never had the guts to take it that one step forward.

Now, she was married, had a child on her hip, and one on the way. Now, he was standing in the middle of a muggle street, snow flying around him, melting on the tip of his nose, leaving behind nothing but a wet, and red path of destruction of pure goodness. A fresh start.

The freezing weather fit him perfectly, for he was nothing but a cold shell of a man, now. His visits were no longer needed, or wanted. He would never know what her love felt like, how it sounded, or even how it tasted.

As Draco stood there, watching her cuddle with their daughter, with Weasley's arms wrapped around them, protectively, like he knew an outside force wanted in, wanted her. He wanted nothing more to be in his spot. Snuggling their son, for the first-borns of Malfoys, were always male. To rub his hand over her protruding belly, feeling their creation of life under his fingertips. A muggle film on the telly, hot cocoa at their feet, it was the life he wanted, one he would never have.

Draco watched as the glass froze, leaving breaks and curves and torn fragments in the ice. He knew that, that window was parallel to his heart. Frozen over, broken, not even the warmth of her love and happiness able to warm it.

He was a selfish man, and didn't care if her reputation went to tatters if they were ever to get together. No, he didn't care about much anymore, not like he used to. He just wanted her, and he felt that he would never grow old, to complete his life he fought so hard to keep. Not without her by his side. Because really? How can you be happy, knowing that the love of your life will never want you, will never ache to be by your side?

So, he stood and watched, and waited. The snow picked up, swirling in spirals against the air, it didn't matter that he stood in the way. It fought against him, layering him like it was a blanket. In a way, it warmed him, knowing that he could physically feel how he felt on the inside. It relieved him, and he cherished it. Not caring about warming charms, be let the cold wash over him in open arms.

He watched as she glanced out of the window, praying she would see him, for what? He didn't know. When she looked away, just as quickly, his hopes came crashing down on him, like a bucket of ice water.

He felt nothing but white-hot fury then, the heat rolled off of him, melting his layer of snowy protection. His vision went white, then black, before it settled, and he knew now, what he had to do.

..

[Four years later]

The death of Ronald Weasley was unexpected. He had had a heart attack, his arteries blocked with cholesterol. There was nothing they could do to save his heart, to save him. He left behind a widow, and two children, one that he would never meet.

Draco had showed himself at the funeral, paying his respects to an old school-mate, and as moral support for Hermione. It was pouring rain, drenching everyone who lingered outside who didn't have the sense to conjure an umbrella. Today marked the day of his second chance. And, he was going to grab it by the ankles and pull hard.

It didn't take long for Draco to set his traps, to lure her into his open arms. At first, he was comfort in a broken time, until he slowly warped and nourished it into something more. She told him to wait, to let her grieve, to give it time to not cause a scandal.

It didn't take long, and now, they were married. Many argued that it was too soon, to at least give it five years after the death of her husband. But, that was a year ago. Now, she was finally rounded with his child, he yearned to hold her, to keep his ear pressed against her, hearing both of their heartbeats. To just know that they were alive.

He took her previous children in as well, because, they were a part of her. He didn't even feel guilt when he looked in their eyes, since he was the one who took their father away.

He got the life that he deserved, he would stop at nothing, as long as the end game ended up with her. Many people would call if psychotic, but, who were they to judge on the things someone would do for the person they love? Besides, Malfoys always get what they want, no matter the cost.

..

 _ **Ooh, I know it's angsty, and weird. This is the first time I've written in this style, and any pointers and reviews would be helpful! And yes, Draco did kill Ron.**_


End file.
